Hermione Granger and the Philosopher's Stone
by Hermione 2000
Summary: Key scenes from the first book, told through the eyes of Hermione. The train journey, the troll and through the trapdoor. Slight hint of RH in later chapters.
1. The Train Journey

****

Hermione Granger and the Philosopher's Stone.

A/N. Ok, basically this was going to be the WHOLE of PS told from Hermione's POV instead of Harry's (the idea came to me in a dream) however, after getting to the sorting I decided it would take me too long and be too boring for the readers to write the whole thing so instead I am going to do 4 scenes (1 chapter for each)!!! I have taken most of the dialogue straight from PS but, where I could, I have written things in my own words!!! **I would reeeeeeally like some feedback to see whether I have used too much of the book!!!:}**

Chapter One: The Train Journey

Wiping her brow Hermione Granger, complete with Hogwarts robes, lugged her heavy trunk onto platform 9 ¾. It was lucky someone, obviously a student from the school, had spotted her and her parents looking slightly lost on King's Cross station, and had been kind enough to show them how to get onto the platform.

'Well,' said her mother, after staring open-mouthed at the large scarlet train, 'I hope you have a good year...'

The corner of her mouth was twitching, a sure sign that she was going to cry unless Hermione did something about it.

'I'll be fine. Don't worry,' she reassured her. 'It'll be fun!' But despite these words Hermione wasn't quite sure that it _would _be all that fun. By what she'd read, that being her entire book list (plus extra), sometimes people from Muggle families, as she was, were treated as though they were not as good at magic as those from wizarding families.. So Hermione was determined to prove those people wrong. But working hard was bound to make her unpopular with people, it had at her old school. She'd never really had many friends.

'Bye dad,' she said, turning to her father and, before she lost her nerve, she gave both her parents a hug and a good-bye wave and then started towards the train.

It took her a long time to get her trunk on the train and even longer to find a spare seat. She did, in the end, though it contained a mismatch of girls and boys from all ages. She squeezed into a seat by the window and, feeling suddenly shy, she gazed out onto the platform. Almost directly in front of her was quite an alarming site. A family consisting of three boys, a girl and their mother were standing there. All with red hair. (A/N. Hmmm, who would they be then?...) The window wasn't open so she couldn't hear what was being said but she saw the mother try and rub something off one of her son's nose. He pulled away sharply and she saw the other two boys (twins, thought Hermione) laugh at him. Just watching this family made Hermione smile though she didn't know why.

When everyone was on the train and it started to pull away from the station, Hermione watched the little red-haired girl run after the train (A/N. Splat! Ooops, she's on the track), waving to her brothers, until the train gathered speed and she fell back.

Hermione took to watching the scenery change from city to country, and occasionally listening to bits of the conversation, though never joining in herself.

About an hour later the compartment door slid open and a boy with a round face and tearstains down his cheeks, put his head round the door. All conversation stopped as they turned to look at him.

'Excuse me,' he sniffed. 'Has anyone seen my toad? I lost him as soon as I got to the station.'

There were some mutterings and shaking of heads as everyone returned to their conversations, ignoring the boy completely.

Hermione, feeling sorry for him (his eyes were staring to look tearful) and having nothing better to do, got up and told him that she'd help him look.

After shutting the compartment door, she turned to the boy and handed him a tissue. 'What's your name?' she asked kindly.

He told her that his name was Neville Longbottom and his toad was called Trevor. He was also a first-year.

The first compartment they stopped at just contained two boys surrounded by a mountain of sweets. Hermione cursed herself for not going one carriage further instead of staying in the crowed one she had been in.

Straightening her robes she slid open the compartment door in time to see one of the boys raised their wand. She noticed that he was the same red-haired boy she'd seen having his nosed rubbed by his mother on the station. He also had a rather fat rat on his lap.

'Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one,' she asked them.

The red-haired boy, looking annoyed at the interruption, answered her sharply. 'We've already told him we haven't seen it.'

But Hermione, realising what he was about to do, bearly heard him and was looking at the wand in his hand.

'Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then.'

Eager to see what spell he was going to do, she forgot all about Neville and sat down.

'Er-all right,' said the boy, looking slightly putout. She saw the other boy grin out of the corner of her eye.

The boy cleared his throat and began;

'Sunshine daises butter mellow,

Turn this stupid fat rat yellow.'

He waved his wand but nothing happened.

Hermione, disappointed at the lack of yellow rat, started to talk to fill the awkward silence that had descended on the carriage after the dud spell. She was good at that.

'Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such I surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learnt all our sat of books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?'

About halfway through this little speech Hermione realised she was talking much to fast and was not making a good impression. Nevertheless she'd carried on regardless and was wondering why they were now looking stunned.

'I'm Ron Weasley,' she heard the red-haired boy mutter.

'Harry Potter,' said the other.

At once Hermione lost all interest in Ron Weasley and turned to the other boy.

'Are you really?' she said amazed. 'I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise_ _and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_.'

Hermione couldn't believe it; she had met a famous wizard and hadn't even reached school yet!

'Am I?' replied Harry Potter.

Feeling slightly taken a back by this answer she continued;

'Goodness didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me.'

Deciding to change the subject (and to involve Ron Weasley a bit more) she started on the topic of houses.

'Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...'

Suddenly she remembered Neville, who she'd left by the door and, judging by the scowling that was going on from Ron's seat, she decided to make a speedy exit.

'Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon.

She left with Neville, looking in every compartment for the elusive toad but they had no luck.

About a quarter of an hour later, after coming back from the driver's compartment, and getting thoroughly sick of looking for the toad, Hermione heard yelling coming from Harry Potter's and Ron Weasley's compartment. Feeling glad of an excuse to call off the search, she told Neville to keep looking whilst she went to see what the fuss was about. As she walked towards the compartment three boys rushed past her, nearly knocking her into the sweet trolley.

'What _has _been going on,' she asked Ron and Harry, looking at all the sweets scattered on the floor after stepping inside the compartment.

The two boys ignored her (How rude! thought Hermione) and started talking to each other about a boy named Malfoy who, apparently, had started all the trouble.

Hermione, starting to feel uncomfortable, was just about to go when Ron Weasley turned to her.

'Can we help you with something?'

Feeling slightly indignant at his rude tone she answered sharply;

'You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there.'

'Scabbers has been fighting not us,' replied Ron, scowling at her (Hermione took it that Scabbers was the name of the rat.) 'Would you mind leaving while we change?'

Not thinking there was any need for the scowl and the rude tone, she replied as haughtily as she could.

'All right- I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors.'

Then, noticing a smudge on Ron Weasley's nose, evidently the same smudge his mother had tried to wipe of, she finished smugly.

'And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?'

And then she left before he could think of a reply.

Realising that they would indeed be arriving at Hogwarts soon, she hurried back to her originally compartment, forgetting all about Neville in her anxiety to reach her luggage.

Just as she was about to enter, a voice rang through the train, telling them their luggage would be taken up to the school separately. Spinning on her heel she turned to look for the nearest exit.

Once out onto the dark platform, she saw a large man with a lantern calling out into the night air. 'C'mon follow me- any more firs'-years? Mind yer step now. Firs'-years follow me.'

Although alarmed at his size, she squeezed through the crowd after him, never taking her eyes off the lantern he was holding.

He led them down a narrow path and Hermione noticed Neville sniffing. Obviously he had not yet found his toad.

'Yeh'll get yer fir' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' said the giant man (she'd heard someone say he was called Hagrid), jus' round this bend here.'

As the narrow path opened onto a black lake, a huge castle stood on a mountain on the other side.

Everyone, including Hermione, was awe-struck.

'No more n' four to a boat!' said Hagrid, pointing to a little fleet on the lake.

The first-years scrambled into one and Hermione, noticing that there was only one space left, groaned inwardly as she climbed in next to Neville Longbottom. There, opposite her, were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Ron looking obviously annoyed that she had joined them.

Feeling his angry gaze, she let her eyes stare unseeingly to the magnificent castle.

A/N. Awwww, they're so mean!!! I was going to do the bit with Fluffy next but I want to get on and write the troll scene (it's one of my faves) so I might not bother with Fluffy or put it in later!!! What do you think???:}

Disclaimer: JK owns nearly everything, especially the plot, dialogue and characters!!! I own Hermione's thoughts!!!:}

Ooooooh, say this:

What noise annoys an oyster, a noisy noise annoys an oyster.

Good innit??? 


	2. The Troll

****

Hermione Granger and the Philosopher's Stone.

A/N. This is the scene where they're in Charms, Ron's mean and makes Hermione cry and then the troll!!! I changed the ending slightly and there is a slight hint of R/H...but just a hint!!!:}

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and, I'm sorry Heaven, but I'm a dedicated R/H fan...a leopard can't change it's spots!!! 

****

Chapter Two: The Troll

Hermione sat back in her chair and sighed. Charms. It was one of her favourite lessons. Well, actually, nearly all her lessons were her favourites. Today they were going to be put into pairs to levitate a feather. Sounded quite easy. Just as long as her partner wasn't...

'And, erm, can I have Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley please,' said Professor Flitwick.

Hermione sat up sharply in her seat and turned to look at where Ron was sitting. He caught her gaze and scowled. But Hermione wasn't bothered, she knew he disliked her and she wasn't very fond of him, if truth be known. Especially since he'd been _so_ stupid and _so_ immature. He and Harry could have got her killed with that three-headed dog!

Seeing he wasn't going to move, she picked up her stuff and went to sit next to him. He didn't even look at her.

Great, she thought, what a perfect way to spoil what was going to be a good lesson.

After listening to Professor Flitwick's instructions, they got to their feet and started on the feathers. Still ignoring her, Ron pointed his wand at the feather and recited the spell.

'_Wingardium Leviosa!'_

Knowing he'd never get it right if he kept saying it like _that _she decided to correct him instead of letting him get on with it (which had been her original plan.)

'You're saying it wrong. It's Win – _gar_ – dium Levi – _o – _sa, make the "gar" nice and long.'

As she'd expected her help wasn't well received.

'You do it, then, if you're so clever,' Ron snapped at her.

Fine then, I will, she thought.

'_Wingardium Leviosa!_'

Not to her surprise, the feather rose of the desk and hovered.

She gave Ron, who was looking mutinous, a smug look.

*

Hermione felt happy after that lesson. She'd been the first person in the class to levitate the feather _and _had got one up on Ron.

As she pushed her way done the corridor she noticed Harry and Ron were walking just in front of her.

'It's no wonder no one can stand her,' she heard Ron say to Harry. 'She's a nightmare, honestly.'

It didn't take her three guesses to work out who they were talking about. To her own surprise, she felt tears start to well up and run down her cheeks. People had called her many things but it had never hurt this badly before. Not wanting people to see her cry, she quickened her pace and pushed past Harry, aiming for the girl's toilets where she could compose herself ready for the next lesson. He must have noticed her tears because as she walked off she heard him say to Ron;

'I think she heard you.'

And Ron's reply;

'So? She must've noticed she's got no friends.

That did it. Fresh tears started to fall and she broke into a run.

Once in the girl's bathroom she chose a cubicle and locked herself in. She hugged her knees to her chest and let herself cry even harder as Ron's voice echoed round her head;

'Can't a person eat in peace in this place?'

'Shut up!'

'Go away.'

'...must have noticed she's got no friends.'

She didn't know why he affected her so badly. Why did it matter what he thought? Why did it matter that he hated her? But the remark about her having no friends was the worst...because it was true. Despite herself she couldn't hate Harry and Ron but she hadn't realised it until now, until she'd really thought about it. She couldn't hate them because she liked them.

Vaguely Hermione thought she really must get to her next class but was feeling too miserable and ashamed to care. Just before she assumed that the Halloween feast was due to start a girl, Parvarti Patil, entered the toilets. Hearing her sniffing in the cubicle she asked Hermione what was wrong but was told to go away and to leave her alone.

It seemed like hours later when Hermione, cold and hungry with no more tears left too cry, heard a noise. Wondering what it was she got up, unlocked the door and peered out. There was no one there but a shuffling noise seemed to be coming from just outside in the corridor. Walking towards the door she was just about to look out and see where the noise was coming from, when a rotting stench reached her nostrils. Hermione retched and took a few steps backwards, suddenly feeling afraid. Whatever it was, was coming closer and closer...

When it turned the corner Hermione saw what it was. A 12-foot mountain troll, grey in colour, was shuffling towards her, waving its club menacingly.

Summoning her failing courage Hermione decided to make a break for the door. Then something happened which made her feel like she was trapped in a nightmare;

__

Slam!

Someone had shut the troll in with her and, judging by the clicking sound, they had locked the door. There was no way out. As the troll swung it's club towards her she shrank back and screamed. It would be the last sound she ever utter...

She thought she must have imagined two voices say her name before something happened. The door was pulled open and there, standing behind the troll, were Harry and Ron, both looking pale and determined. She'd never been so happy to see them.

But the troll was getting closer and closer to her, knocking sinks off the wall as it approached.

'Confuse it!' she heard Harry yell as he threw a tap against the wall.

But, I thought they hated me, thought Hermione numbly as the realised that they were risking their lives to save her.

By this time the troll was thoroughly confused and Harry had even managed to reach her.

'Come on, run, _run_!' he yelled, trying to pull her to the door, but Hermione was too terrified to move, he legs seemed to be stuck to the ground.

She watched, horrified, as the troll approached Ron. He had no escape. She had to do something...

Hermione felt Harry leave her side and watched as he jumped onto the trolls back. He accidentally stuck his wand up its nose and it howled in pain.

Hermione had sunk to the floor, trying to think of some spell, any spell, that could help them. But this time Ron got there first;

'_Wingardium Leviosa_!'

Luckily for Ron her pronounced it right this time and the trolls club flew out of it's hand and landed on its head. The troll stood and swayed for a second before landing on the floor with the force of a large tree.

In the silence that followed, Hermione got shakily to her feet and looked at the two boys, who were both panting.

'Is it – dead?' she asked them.

'I don't think so,' replied Harry, getting to his feet. 'I think it's just been knocked out.'

Hermione let out a long breath. She wanted to say something to thank them. She opened her mouth but was interrupted by the Professor's McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell. Hermione realised they must have been making a lot of noise

Hermione watched as McGonagall turned angrily on the two boys;

'What on earth were you thinking of? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?'

Hermione knew she had no choice. She had to say something or they'd get into trouble. Even if it was their fault she'd been crying in the toilet in the first place, they had saved her life. Luckily, Hermione was used to quick thinking and went with the first story that came into her head.

'Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me.'

'Miss Granger!'

'I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them.'

Hermione's heart was beating wildly as she spoke. She'd never lied to a teacher before. But she didn't care what her punishment would be, she deserved it.

'If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead by now. Harry stuck his wand up it's nose and Ron knocked it out with it's own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived.'

If the situation hadn't have been so serious, Hermione would have laughed at the looks on Harry and Ron's faces – they both looked as though they been struck dumb.

'Well – in that case...Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?'

Hermione looked at the floor as Professor McGonagall continued.

'Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this, I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses.

Hermione left.

All the way down the corridor she was thinking of what she'd say to Harry and Ron. How would they behave towards her now? Would they like her even less for nearly getting them killed? She realised she'd never know unless she talked to them so she decided to wait for them by the Portrait hole in Gryffindor Tower.

About five minutes later they entered. All thoughts of what she was going to say flew out her head and she just looked at them.

There was an embarrassing pause where neither of them would meet her eyes.

Finally they all said 'thanks' and she watched as Harry and Ron went off to get plates. Still not really sure where she stood with them, she followed at a distance. Then, to her surprise, Ron looked round at her, smiled, and handed her a plate.

'I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. You do have friends. You've got us.'

A/N. What?? Ron was being a meany, I had to redeem him somehow!!! If you think about it I haven't really changed the ending, I mean, JK never actually _said_ that he didn't say something like that!!!! Anyway...the next one's going to be where they go through the trapdoor!!!:}

Disclaimer: All I own is Hermione's thoughts, JK owns everything else!!!:} 


	3. Through The Trapdoor

****

Hermione Granger and the Philosopher's Stone.

A/N. This chapter starts from where they've just got out of the Devils Snare and are about to enter chess!!! It ends where Ron and Hermione have talked to Professor Dumbledore and he's gone off to the third floor!!!:}

Thanks to all my reviewers and thanks to Heaven for telling me that if I wanted more R/H fans I should have put it under R/H instead of H/Hr...I put Harry as my secondary character because, well, he's Harry and they're his books!!! I didn't think about putting Ron, so thanks!!!! As I said before, if you don't want to see it as R/H you don't have to, it's very subtle!!!:}

****

Chapter Three: Through The Trapdoor.

'Ready?' Harry asked them. Hermione and Ron nodded. As Harry opened the door Hermione could hardly bear to look at what new terror awaited them. To her surprise they were standing on the edge of a giant chessboard, with black chess pieces towering over them. On the other side of the board were the white chess pieces. Hermione shivered, glad she wasn't alone, it was creepy.

'Now what do we do?' asked Harry.

'It's obvious isn't it,' said Ron. 'We've got to play our way across the room.'

Hermione looked nervously up at the tall, black figure before her.

'How?' she asked Ron.

'I think we're going to have to be chessmen,' he replied.

Hermione watched as Ron reached out to a knight and touched the horse. To her surprise, it came to life.

'Do we – er – have to join you to get across?' he asked.

The black night nodded and Ron turned back to Harry and Hermione.

'This wants thinking about...' he said. 'I suppose we've got to take the places of three black pieces.'

Ron's brow was furrowed in concentration as he thought. Not something you see everyday, thought Hermione, suppressing a smile.

Finally he spoke, 'Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess – '

'We're not offended,' said Harry, 'Just tell us what to do.'

'Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle.'

'What about you?' she asked.

'I'm going to be a knight.'

The chessmen must have been listening because the three chess pieces Ron had mentioned left the board, and the three of them took their places.

Then they played.

Hermione always knew Ron was good at chess but watching him direct the pieces on this scale was incredible. But Hermione was still scared they'd either loose or the white players, who showed no mercy in smashing their victims down, would take one of them.

'We're nearly there,' she heard Ron mutter after a while. 'Let me think – let me think...'

The white queen turned to him.

'Yes...' said Ron softly, 'it's the only way...I've got to be taken.'

Hermione realised what he was about to do the same time as Harry.

'NO!' they both shouted in unison, Hermione's heart beating wildly.

'That's chess. You've got to makes some sacrifices. I take one step forward and she'll take me – that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry.

'But – ' Hermione started, though not knowing what she was going to say, trying to fight back the tears.

'Do you want to stop Snape or not?'

'Ron – ' Harry tried.

'Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone.'

Hermione knew nothing she or Harry could say would stop him now. He's so brave...

'Ready?' said Ron, his face pale. 'Here I go – now, don't hang around once you've won...'

As Ron moved the queen pounced, striking his head on the floor and Hermione screamed. She couldn't help it. 

Hermione barely noticed the white king throw the crown at Harry's feet, she couldn't take her eyes off Ron, lying motionless on the floor. Finally, she tore her eyes from him and followed Harry out into the passageway beyond the door.

'What if he's –?'

'He'll be alright,' Harry answered, though not sounding thoroughly convinced. 'What do you reckon's next?'

*

__

(A/N. Ok, I'm skipping most of the potion bit 'cause they're just nattering, we all remember what happens though, right??? They get the poem about the bottles and Hermione works out which bottles will get them forward through the fire or backwards through the other fire!!!:})

*

'Got it,' said Hermione. 'The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire – towards the stone.

It wasn't really a challenge, thought Hermione, I mean, I do riddles like this just for fun!

'There's only enough for one of us,' said Harry, looking at the bottle. 'That's hardly one swallow.'

She looked at him blankly, wondering what he proposed.

'Which one will get you back through the purple flames?'

Hermione pointed to it.

'You drink it...'

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but he continued.

'No, listen, get back and get Ron – grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy – go straight to the Owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him really.'

Ron, of course, whilst thinking about the bottles, Hermione had almost forgotten about him. Harry was right, of course, he had to go on alone.

'But Harry, what if You-Know-Who's with him?'

'Well – I was lucky once, wasn't I?' said Harry, pointing to his scar. 'I might get lucky again.'

Hermione couldn't bear it, she couldn't bear the thought of loosing her two best friends. They were both so brave. On impulse, she flung her arms round Harry's neck and hugged him.

'Hermione!' he exclaimed, obviously taken aback.

'Harry – you're a great wizard, you know,' she said into his shoulder.

'I'm not as good as you,' he mumbled, slightly red as she let go of him.

'Me!' Hermione exclaimed. 'Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – oh Harry – be _careful_!'

'You drink first,' said Harry, wanting to get on with what he had to do. 'You're sure which is which, aren't you?'

'Positive,' she replied. As she drank she felt as though ice was flowing through her veins and she gave an involuntary shudder.

'It's not poison?' asked Harry.

'No – but it's like ice.'

'Quick, go, before it wears off.'

'Good luck – take care –'

'GO!'

After walking through the purple flames she ran back down the corridor, past the troll (luckily it was still unconscious) and back into the chess room. She hesitated by the door, still feeling nervous of the huge chess pieces but, seeing Ron lying there, she forgot all about her fear and ran over to him.

'Ron! Ron!' she exclaimed, as she knelt beside him and shook him.

No response.

Trying to control her mounting panic, she tried to think logically. She put her hand in front of his face to feel if he was breathing. He was, though shallowly.

She turned him on his back, took hold of his shoulders and gave him a rough shake.

'Come _on _Ron!' she yelled, loosing control. 'We _have _to send a message to Dumbledore and if we're too late, and Harry's dead, it's all your _fault_!' and at the word 'fault' she shook him even harder.

This time, however, something happened.

Ron mumbled something and opened his eyes blearily and looked at her.

She smiled down at him.

'You OK?' she asked, relieved.

'Lemme sleep,' he groaned, closing his eyes again.

'Oh no you don't,' said Hermione, pulling him to his feet. 'We have to go. I'll explain on the way. Come on!'

She took a few steps forward, realised he wasn't following and turned back round.

'Hurry up! You're so...'

But she stopped when she saw Ron standing shakily and looking slightly green, leaning against a wall.

'Gimme a sec,' he said, slightly breathless. 'I'll be OK...'

Feeling guilty about being so sharp with him, she went over and put her arm round his waist for support.

'Can you walk?' she asked in a softer tone.

'Yeah,' he grimaced, not looking into her eyes.

They walked slowly out, Hermione supporting him and his hand on her shoulder.

To fill the awkward silence, she told him about what had happened since they'd left him in the chess room up until the bit where she'd left Harry.

Soon they reached the key room and walked over to the broomsticks. Hermione let go of Ron and picked up two broomsticks, holding one out to him.

He smiled weakly.

'I don't think I'm going to be able to fly without...well...'

'You still feeling sick?'

He held his hand to his head.

'To tell you the truth it feels as though I've got a hangover.'

'Would it be better if I flew and you held on to me?'

'Maybe.'

'Don't you dare...'

'I won't.'

He clambered on behind her and held tight to her waist as she pushed off from the ground. They wobbled unsteadily for a bit before Hermione turned and flew as fast as she could through the keys and out into the room with the Devil's Snare. Behind her she could hear Ron groaning. She stopped the broom and looked apprehensively up at Fluffy, who was growling by the trapdoor but hadn't spotted them.

'Right,' she said to Ron. 'We've got to fly really fast past Fluffy and out, ready?'

'No! Wait!' said Ron urgently as she prepared to fly upwards. 'What about the door at the other end? We can't blast it because Fluffy would end up tearing round school.'

Hermione bit her lip. She hadn't thought of that.

After a while Ron spoke again.

'How about one of us stays on the broom and distracts him whilst the other opens the door?'

Not seeing any other way, she nodded.

'So...who's going to do what? Being on the ground's a lot more dangerous than staying on the broom.'

There was a pause.

'You stay on the broom,' said Ron, but carried on before Hermione could protest. 'If I fly on this thing I'm going to chuck. Besides, I've got longer legs than you, I'll out run that poodle!'

'But what if...?'

'Hermione! Let's just get on with it! One of us has to do it!'

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed off from the ground. More growling. Fluffy had spotted them. As soon as she reached the top she felt Ron leave the broom without saying a word, and run for his life across the corridor. Fluffy was bounding after him until Hermione flew in front of his heads, going backwards and forwards... By this time Ron had reached and opened the door and he shouted to her. 'Hermione! Move!'

Seeing the door was open she flew as fast as she could towards it but she could feel Fluffy gaining on her.

'Come on, Hermione!' she heard Ron shout, his eyes on the massive dog.

He was gaining on her, she could feel his hot breath on her back...

She was out! But the wall of the corridor was in front of her and she was going to fast to stop...

As Ron slammed the door shut on Fluffy, Hermione smashed into the brick wall and the broomstick splintered.

Too dazed to move, she felt Ron kneel down beside her.

'Hermione, Hermione are you OK? Speak to me!'

He pulled her shakily to her feet.

'I feel like I've just been hit by a wall,' she groaned.

It took a while for them to stop laughing and remember the serious situation they were in.

'Dumbledore!' Hermione exclaimed and, grabbing Ron's arm, they headed to the Owlery as fast as they could.

It was the early hours of the morning and not a sound could be heard in he castle except for two pairs of running feet.

'Hadn't we better wake up some teacher's first?' panted Ron as they ran into the grounds.

'We'll send the message first, then get the teachers,' she replied.

Luckily, they found Hedwig straight away and Hermione, with a scrap of parchment and a spare quill, wrote a note to Dumbledore, resting it on Ron's back.

'Dumbledore,' she said out loud, writing as fast as she could. 'You-Know-Who's after the Philosopher's Stone and Harry's gone after him. Come quickly. Signed Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. There, is that OK?' She started tying it to Hedwig's leg without waiting for a reply.

'Is that the best you can do?' asked Ron, straightening up, '_and_ I bet you spelt my name wrong.'

Not bothering to answer Hermione let Hedwig go and watched as she flew off.

'We'd better go and wake someone up,' said Ron.

As they ran back to the castle, deciding on which teacher to wake, they saw a tall figure stride towards the entrance of the school.

Hermione's heart gave a huge leap and, without waiting for Ron, she ran as fast as she could towards it, shouting;

'Professor! Professor Dumbledore!'

The figure stopped and turned to look at them as they skidded to a halt in front of him.

They both started talking at once, trying to explain, when Dumbledore raised his hand for silence and said;

'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?'

Slightly confused, they nodded and without another word Dumbledore turned and ran down the corridor and out of sight.

Ron and Hermione just stood there and looked at one another.

A/N. Slight bit of R/H there, sorry but it had to be done!!! I might do some more scenes from the other books told from Hermione, especially the bit in the fourth book where Hermione and Ron were having that row after the Yule Ball...I really want to know what they were saying!!! Stupid Harry, he just _had _to stop and talk to Cedric, didn't he!!!:}

I think I'll start on CoS because I'm on holiday in Cornwall for the next to weeks and I'll have some time!!!:}

Disclaimer: I own Hermione's thoughts and the dialogue after Hermione leaves Harry in the potions room, JK owns everything else!!!!:} 


End file.
